Breathless
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine can't swim, so his father signs him up for private lessons. When he imagined what his instructor would be like, he sure didn't imagine somebody like Kurt. Klaine oneshot. Lifeguard!Kurt


**Breathless**

**Author's Note: Oh, hello! Thanks for stopping by! Seriously. I hope that you enjoy my writing. And I hope that life is going well for you. And, if it's not, that you're seeing all the good that you possibly can in it, even when it seems like a small amount. xoxo**

**This story is dedicated to AngelisIgniRelucent.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be a lot less depressing…and a lot less good.**

* * *

"_Swimming is a confusing sport, because sometimes you do it for fun, and other times you do it to not die. And when I'm swimming, sometimes I'm not sure which one it is."__  
__~D__emetri Martin_

Blaine Anderson was sulking.

"Dad, do I really have to do this? I don't think it's completely necessary," he said grumpily. His father pulled into the parking lot, ignoring his son's complaints. The building loomed over them like a giant foot about to step on an ant, at least that's what it was like for Blaine. He really didn't want to be spending every Monday afternoon at the town's indoor swimming pool.

"Yes, Blaine," his father replied impatiently, "I already paid for the lessons and for you to get a private teacher, so all my money will not be wasted." He looked over at his son, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "And, listen Blaine, it's not all about the money. I just don't want you going out into the real world in a couple years without having this basic skill."

"I've done fine up until now, haven't I?"

Mr. Anderson looked steadily at his son, "You avoid going to pool parties with your friends, and you almost _drowned_ last year, Blaine. It's a restriction to your everyday life. And, if you can deal with a couple lessons now—just going over the basics—then, you'll be more equipped to help yourself in situations like that." He punched Blaine gently on the shoulder. "I'm not telling you to sign up for speed swimming in the Olympics, kid, just learn how to doggy paddle."

The teenager let out a breath through his nose. "Fine. It's just a little embarrassing, you know?"

"I know, kid," Mr. Anderson reached over and unbuckled Blaine's seat-belt, "That's why we signed you up for private lessons. Now, get going before you're late."

Mumbling a half-hearted "See ya" to his dad, Blaine grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He shut the door and watched forlornly as his father drove away, leaving him in the parking lot with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Blaine wished he didn't have to do this, but he did see the logic in it. Ever since he was a little boy, Blaine was afraid of water. He was signed up for lessons with the other children at age five, but had to be taken home by his mom when he wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't let the impatient instructor touch him. Something about him and swimming just didn't work. As he got older, Blaine simply distanced himself from any water activities. His friends would go to the beach and Blaine would "forget his swim shorts" and sit on the sand; they would organize a pool party and Blaine would "acquire" a babysitting job from his neighbor and couldn't go.

It wasn't that he was being prissy about it, either. His older brother, Cooper, had tried many times to ease him into the practice of swimming, but Blaine wouldn't be able to stop himself from panicking and Cooper stopped trying. It was something about the way that the water felt when he waded in, the knowledge that he could be overwhelmed and suffocated in it, the horrible feeling in his throat when he accidentally swallowed some and coughed for a long time afterwards.

But he was seventeen years old now. And it came to a point where Blaine knew that he had to do something about it. He had suggested it to his mother, who talked with his father, who organized the private lesson for him at the Westerville Recreation Centre. But now, looking up at the building and getting a sick feeling in his stomach thinking about the trials ahead, Blaine was having second thoughts.

_Come on, Anderson, get it together_, he thought to himself, taking another deep breath,_ You can do this_. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder once more, Blaine walked purposefully towards the building.

The Westerville Recreation Centre had many different sections. There was a large gym, a hockey pitch, a tennis/badminton court, and a pool. The pool was usually taken up by old people doing lane swim or young kids looking for something to do. Today, however, the place was completely empty. Mr. Anderson had booked the entire pool for Blaine's one-on-one lessons, in order for his son to have complete privacy. Blaine couldn't be more grateful; the last thing he needed was some annoying kids making fun of him.

Blaine stood in the doorway, adjusting to the humid air and the smell of chlorine. He wasn't sure where his teacher was or where he was supposed to go. He had been to the Rec Centre before, but never in the pool section, obviously. Just as he was about to re-trace his steps to the front desk, a person stepped out of the lifeguard staff room and started walking towards him.

"You must be Blaine," the stranger said, smiling as he approached. Blaine could only nod. The man in front of him didn't look much older than Blaine, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He had brown hair and pale skin, with eyes like the ocean—a shimmering, endless mixture of greens and blues. He was tall and thin, wearing purple swimming shorts and a red sweater with LIFEGUARD emblazoned in white lettering. "I'm Kurt," he stated, extending his hand to the slightly-stunned boy.

Blaine shook it. "Um, are you my teacher?" he heard himself ask.

Kurt smiled, "Yep."

"How old are you?"

The taller man laughed a little, "I'm eighteen." Catching Blaine's look, he threw his hands up, "Don't worry, I'm qualified."

"No, I didn't mean to seem like I didn't think—" Blaine blushed and stopped himself from rambling. "Sorry, um…"

"That's alright," Kurt said kindly, "Relax. Do you have your swimwear on?" Blaine shook his head, curls bouncing. "Alright, the change-rooms are the second door down. I'll meet you out on deck when you're ready."

Blaine walked over and pushed open the heavy door. Once inside, he took off his shoes and socks, the rest of his clothing quickly following. As he put on his green swim shorts that he had bought last week, Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt. It was strange how different they were; Kurt was a qualified lifeguard and instructor while Blaine couldn't even swim to something two feet away from him. He wasn't sure whether he felt weird about their close ages, or more comfortable because of it. It did make Kurt a little more relatable. Blaine had been expecting a thirty-something woman.

Also, Kurt was quite good-looking.

Blaine quickly shook his head before those thoughts could enter his mind. No. He was here to learn how to swim. Not to fawn over his hot instructor.

When he was shirtless and wearing his swim shorts, Blaine made his way out of the change-rooms and back to the deck of the pool. He took extra care not to slip on the damp flooring. Kurt was waiting for him. He had taken of his LIFEGUARD sweater and was wearing a simple, black tank-top instead. "All set?" he asked when Blaine got closer.

"I guess so," Blaine replied. He looked towards the pool apprehensively. Kurt seemed to catch this.

He gestured to one of the chairs on the deck, where the parents would sometimes sit to read a magazine or something. Blaine sat and his instructor settled down beside him. "Listen, Blaine, we need to get some things straight." The younger boy nodded hesitantly. Kurt looked at him reassuringly. "I'm here to teach you; I want you to succeed. However, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing things you aren't comfortable with. I know that being in the water makes you nervous and I don't want you to push yourself because you think I expect it of you. I just want you to do your best." Blaine relaxed a little under Kurt's words, nodding again. "But, what I do expect of you is to try. I want you to _want_ to get better, understand?"

"Yeah."

Kurt smiled and got up, "Okay. Don't worry, we'll start off slow." Blaine blushed; he felt like such a baby. But there was an underlying sense of gratitude there that he couldn't ignore. They could go at his pace, as long as he kept making progress. He could do that.

"Alright, we're going to start off doing some exercises while standing in the shallow end, okay? Come on in whenever you're ready." Kurt walked down one of the ladders in the shallow end and then waded until he was waist-deep in the water. He turned to Blaine with an encouraging look.

Blaine took a shaky breath. This was it. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. _Just get in the water like a normal person. Don't freak out. _He opened his eyes again and started to step down the ladder. _Kurt is a trained professional. Nothing's going to happen to you because he's literally a meter away._ When there were no more steps on the ladder, Blaine held his breath and stepped off completely so that he was standing in the shallow end. The water reached about to his hip-bones. Without thinking, the teenager latched onto the ladder's railing with his hands and held on tight. He wasn't sure if he could stand out there in the open.

Kurt's soft voice reached his ears, "Do you think you could step a little closer to me?" Getting closer to him meant leaving anything he could hold on to.

"I-I'm not sure," Blaine whispered, still clinging to the railing. He looked up to see Kurt extend his hand toward the distressed teen. Blaine was glad that his instructor wasn't treating him like a child or acting weird about this, simply doing his job. He felt comfortable around Kurt.

Reaching out for his hand provided to be a problem. Blaine couldn't grab Kurt's hand without letting go of the ladder, and Kurt didn't look like he planned to move. Blaine's mind was scoffing at him, _It's only, like, twenty centimeters from your hand to his, just freaking move already!_

Blaine's mind sometimes wasn't very nice.

Biting his lip, the shorter boy let go of the railing with shaking hands, moving quickly to the next source of contact—Kurt. His instructor grasped his hand firmly when he made the move and Blaine felt a little better. He didn't like the way the water restricted his movements. Now, he was standing at about waist-height in the water, holding on to Kurt's hand like it was his lifeline. "S-sorry," he said ashamedly, but couldn't move his hand.

"That's alright," Kurt said kindly, "You're doing well, Blaine."

"Now what?"

The taller boy watched him carefully, noticing his stiff posture and uneven breaths. "Do you think you could stand on your own?" he asked slowly.

Blaine looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, "Um…" _What I do expect of you is to try, _Kurt's words from earlier rang in his head. "Maybe," he said.

"Alright," the lifeguard said simply, letting his hand go slack as an invitation for Blaine to let go whenever he was ready.

The shorter boy took a deep breath, then shakily removed his hand from Kurt's. There was a moment when a flare of panic burst inside him, but he smothered it down with considerable effort. He stood alone with nothing to grab on to, trying to keep his breathing steady. "W-what now?" he asked Kurt when he had slightly gotten his bearings, but he still felt a little light-headed.

Kurt was looking at him with gentle green eyes. "You're doing great, Blaine," he said, then checked his watch. "How about we go over to the edge and try some kicks and that should take up the remainder of our lesson."

Blaine walked slowly over to the side of the pool, concentrating on not letting the force of the water bowl him over. When he reached the edge, he latched onto it with considerable force and breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was right beside him, as usual.

"Now, we're going to try kicking, alright? If you're not ready for it, just let me know and we'll do something else."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I want to try."

Kurt nodded, "Okay." He moved so that he was on the boy's right side. "Now, I want you to grab onto the edge with both hands in front of you. Then, you're going to extend your legs behind you and kick." The younger boy nodded, his lips pressed into a tight line. "I'll be right beside you. I'll even hold up your torso, if you want."

"That might help," Blaine said. Kurt reached over and placed his hands on the shorter boy's waist. Blaine wasn't sure whether the shudder that happened then was because of nervousness or his touch. He tried to stop thinking about that. "Okay," he muttered to himself, then allowed his legs to move towards the surface. The sensation that followed was accompanied by a bolt of adrenaline. All of a sudden, Blaine's weight was being supported by Kurt and his equilibrium was tilting and his face was getting closer to the water and he just knew that he couldn't do it.

He scrambled to get his feet back on the bottom of the pool and Kurt didn't fight his movement. Then, Blaine was standing again, with his forehead pressed against the tile of the edge, and taking shaky breathes. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't—"

"Hey, shh, it's totally okay," Kurt reassured him. "You did fine."

"No, I didn't, I couldn't even—" Blaine didn't know why he was close to tears.

His instructor touched his back gently, "Blaine, it's okay."

Blaine bit his lip painfully until his emotions were back in check. "Can I get out of the pool now?" he asked, and Kurt nodded. They both made their way out of the water and back on the deck. Kurt handed his student a towel and Blaine dried off quickly. "Are we done, 'cause I have to call my dad to pick me up, so…"

"Yeah, go ahead and call him, get changed; we're done for the day," The pale boy said. He seemed to be thinking something over in his head, and Blaine waited patiently, assuming he had something else to say. Kurt surprised him, though, by reaching over and giving Blaine a hug. The shorter boy barely had time to reciprocate the action when Kurt was pulling away. "You did well today, Blaine. I'll see you next week," he said, then walked back into the staff room.

As Blaine got his things together and waited for his dad to arrive, he mulled over the lesson's events. It had been an alright first day. Blaine found that he wasn't dreading next week as much as he thought he would be.

* * *

Their weekly lessons followed the same general pattern, except Blaine was steadily improving. He could now get in the water with only the slightest hesitation and could stand by himself, waist deep, and only get slightly nervous. He worked at kicking by the edge with Kurt, and could now do so—his toned muscles helped out with that—but he refused to submerge his head under the water as of yet.

Kurt was most of the reason why Blaine was getting comfortable with himself in the water. Knowing that the other boy was there—that he was trained and would help him, that he wasn't judging him—was what got Blaine through the exercises. He wasn't sure what he would do if Kurt wasn't there, and that kind of scared him. Wasn't the whole point of these lessons to get him to be able and independent in unexpected water situations?

Blaine had joked one lesson that he should get a sticker at the end of the day for a reward. Kurt had surprised him the next day by giving him a sparkly fish sticker when their lesson was over and the younger boy had laughed. Blaine now had an impressive collection of stickers on his mirror at home; a reminder.

Blaine padded out of the change room and smiled at his instructor. "Look what I have for you today!" Kurt said, holding out a foam object. Blaine took it. It was almost rectangular with a parabola on one end.

"A flutterboard?" he asked curiously. He wondered why they hadn't been using these all along.

"Yep," Kurt said, pulling his lifeguard sweater over his head. Blaine often wondered why he always wore a muscle shirt, even when he was in the water. Was he self-conscious about his body? His arms were quite toned, so Blaine didn't think he had much to be ashamed of. Also, the water caused the clothing to cling to his body like a second skin…he definitely didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

Blaine shook his head slightly to dislodge inappropriate thoughts about his instructor. That could get awkward. Kurt gracefully slipped into the water and gestured for Blaine to follow him. The shorter boy took a deep breath and walked down the ladder. The feeling still bothered him, but he was getting used to it.

When they were standing apart from each-other, the water up to their ribs—well, it was at Kurt's ribs and close to Blaine's armpits—Kurt told Blaine to try and float on the flutterboard. "Okay," he muttered, steeling himself and gripping the edge of the foam object.

Then he awkwardly pulled himself onto it so that his chest was pressed on top and he was floating, his feet off the solidity of the bottom of the pool. Blaine nearly panicked, but then he felt Kurt's gentle hand settle on the small of his back. "Good job," Kurt said, and the other boy almost forgot about his nerves.

Almost.

"N-now what?" he asked, willing his voice to sound strong, but failing.

Kurt was still a reassuring presence at his side. "I want you to kick like I've been teaching you at the edge. But, this time, you'll actually move."

Blaine nodded jerkily, "We won't leave where I can touch, though, right?"

"Of course we won't."

He nodded again, this time a little more in control. "Okay." And then he started to kick, and it actually propelled him forward in the water. This was kind of scary, but it was actually okay.

After he managed to do a couple of laps, Kurt stopped him. "Great job, Blaine! How did that feel?"

He placed his feet back on the ground. "That was okay, actually."

"Good," Kurt smiled. His pride really did something to Blaine, something he couldn't explain. "Now, I really think that you're ready to try something else."

Blaine nodded firmly, ready to try. "What is it?"

Kurt jerked his head to the side, "Let's go near the ledge, 'kay?" Blaine moved until he was facing the ledge again. Were they going to kick again? He thought he had mastered that by now. "I think you should try and submerge your face in the water. Do you think you can do that?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I-I'm not sure."

"I'll talk you through it beforehand, so that you know exactly what to do," Kurt said softly, "And I will be right here beside you," he looked at him with steady green eyes. "But you can say no if you really think you won't be able to."

The shorter boy took a shaky breath in and out. "Tell me what to do."

There it was, that light in his eyes again. "Okay, so you're going to grip the edge for stability," Kurt explained, "And then you'll lower your head between your arms and put your face in the water, only about up to your ears. Then I want you to blow bubbles out of your nose, keeping your mouth shut. Then, when you need a breath, lift your head." He looked at him steadily, "Do you think you can do that?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded a little, thinking over the instructions in his head. "And…you'll be right here?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll be right here." Kurt seemed to sense the uncertainty in the younger boy. "I can even hold on to you, if you want."

"Y-yeah, that would be okay." Blaine positioned himself so that he was gripping the lip of the ledge evenly with both hands. He took a couple more deep breaths.

He felt the gentle touch of Kurt's hands at his waist. "I'm going to count to three, okay? Then you'll lower your head." The younger boy nodded. "One, two…three."

Blaine tried to submerge his face but, when his nose touched the surface of the water, he panicked. "I can't! I-I can't do it."

"Hey, shh, it's okay." He felt Kurt steadily rubbing his back as he clung to the ledge. "Do you want to try something else? Or…stop for the day?"

Blaine stared at the pale blue tiling on the side of the pool. What was the point of these lessons if he couldn't even stick his face under the water? What was the point of learning how to kick if he couldn't even _do_ anything with it? What was the point of Kurt being proud of him when he never made any significant progress?

"No."

Kurt's forehead creased, "What do you mean?"

Blaine looked into his oceanic eyes steadily. "I'm going to do this," he said through his teeth. Before Kurt could say or do anything more, Blaine was glaring determinedly at the water and plunging his face under the surface.

He let out his breath through his nose as instructed, but didn't surface in time, instead taking the tiniest breath while under water. He came up coughing and spluttering. Kurt grasped his forearm and moved a wet curl off of his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked. He seemed a little stunned by the sudden fierceness that had overtaken Blaine.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, still coughing a little, "Let me try again."

He moved to repeat the action, but Kurt put a gentle hand on his chest. "Woah, wait until you're ready. Take a couple breaths."

Blaine did as instructed, then moved and put his face under the water once more. This time he got the timing right and came up without choking on any water. Shaking the water out of his hair, he turned to his instructor with a smile. "I did it, Kurt!"

Kurt was grinning and his eyes were _shining_ and Blaine felt a rush like he was standing on stage, taking a bow after a Warblers performance. "That was really good, Blaine," Kurt said, his expression full of pride.

Kurt's cool hands were still resting on Blaine's hips. Blaine wasn't sure if the other boy even realized it. They were standing very close to each-other by the pool edge, just looking and smiling. And Blaine couldn't help himself. He was drunk on his own happiness and Kurt's infectious pride.

Blaine leaned forward planted a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Almost as soon as it happened, he backed away to see a shocked expression mirroring his own. "Ohmygosh, Kurt, I'm so sorry…" he said, but faded off when Kurt shook his head slowly and approached him.

"Do you like me?" Kurt asked in a soft tone that let Blaine know how important his answer was.

He found himself nodding. "Yeah, I really do," he glanced away, because he was having trouble reading Kurt's emotions, "I'm sorry, I know it's not appropriate, but I can't help—"

Kurt had him trapped against the edge of the pool. His pale hands were on Blaine's waist once more and his lips caught the edge of Blaine's mouth. "I really like you, too," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine felt himself groan and then they were kissing, passion lighting a fire between them that they didn't know existed. Kurt's hands were tracing over his stomach and Blaine slipped his hands under the muscle shirt so that he could press them to the taller boy's back. Blaine wasn't even aware of the fact that he was waist-deep in water; all he knew was Kurt's hands, Kurt's mouth, the noises Kurt was making, the way Kurt's body felt against his.

"Kurt," he let out with a breath. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's back as the taller boy kissed his jaw and down to his collar bone. This went on for a few more minutes, until Blaine came to his senses and fully comprehended what was happening. "Kurt," he said again, this time with a little more urgency.

The other boy heard the difference. He detached his mouth from Blaine's neck and looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

The curly-haired boy couldn't help a dazed smile from appearing on his face, and Kurt's worried expression softened. "Nothing's wrong," the younger boy said, "But…shouldn't we be practicing?"

Kurt gave him a flirty grin, "I thought we were," he replied.

* * *

Their new relationship—whatever it was—didn't really alter their weekly lessons. They acted the same around each-other and Blaine didn't stop improving in his swimming skills. He could now submerge himself, over his head, in the shallow end and hold his breath for a little while. They were now working on primitive strokes. The only difference was that, after every session, they would share a sweet kiss instead of a friendly hug. Blaine found himself very much looking forward to his swimming lessons.

As he got changed in the change room once more, Blaine let himself smile a little. Not only was he improving in his skills and overcoming his fear, but he was making his family proud at his progress and he also got Kurt.

As pushed open the heavy door and stepped out onto the pool deck, Blaine immediately knew that something was wrong. There was somebody exchanging heated words with Kurt, standing near the lifeguard staff room. This person was very big, stocky and tall, and leering over Kurt like his intention was to intimidate. If that was his intention, then he was succeeding. Blaine couldn't see the other guy's face because his back was to Blaine, but Kurt looked pale and shaken.

And Blaine wanted to punch this other guy.

However, before Blaine could make a move, the conversation out on the pool deck reached a boiling point. The stranger's voice grew loud and harsh and Kurt's grew pleading and desperate. Blaine watched in horror as Kurt moved backwards towards the edge of the pool. The other guy was getting in his space, forcing him back.

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise!" Kurt was saying.

"Then, how come they were _looking _at me like that?" The other boy shouted.

"I-I don't know, I didn't— You have to believe me! Please!" The lifeguard was sounding close to panicked, and Blaine moved forward, completely intent on getting that guy the _fuck_ away from Kurt. But he was too late.

The large stranger lunged forward, shoving Kurt backwards. Blaine watched in horror as he fell into the pool with a loud splash. The water in the shallow end was quite low and Blaine nearly swallowed his heart when he saw the blurred outline of Kurt hitting the bottom of the pool with terrifying force.

He didn't resurface.

The large boy stood there for a few minutes, then turned in shock when Blaine came running forward. He fled the scene without looking back. Blaine was left alone.

Blaine started breathing rapidly. He had to get Kurt out of the pool, and fast. However, the disturbingly familiar panic was creeping up in his throat as he considered the situation. The light glinting off the water nearly blinded him, he felt like he was going to fall over, the world was blurring around the edges and he could barely hear his own gasping breaths echoing off the walls.

Then, his gaze was magnetized to Kurt's form under the water and something snapped inside Blaine's mind. He didn't feel like he could do this without Kurt guiding him, but Kurt _needed_ him right now. And that was all that mattered.

Without any hesitation, Blaine jumped into the pool. He was gasping for breath, but he quickly gave his head a shake to clear it and search for Kurt. He located him once more and moved as quickly as possible to his blurred outline at the bottom of the pool. Taking a deep breath, Blaine steeled his nerves and submerged himself under the water. Running totally on adrenaline, he forced his eyes open, then reached desperately for the motionless boy. He grabbed hold of Kurt's shirt and gripped him as close to his chest as possible before resurfacing.

Blaine had no clue what he was doing. He simply held the other boy as close as possible, making sure that his head was above water and that his breathing passages were open. "Oh God, please be breathing, _please_," he sobbed, holding a shaking hand in front of Kurt's slack mouth. Thankfully, when he allowed himself to concentrate, he felt the tiniest whisper of breath on his skin.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get Kurt out of the pool. He didn't know any first aid to do with water injuries. For the first time, he cursed the fact that his dad had booked the pool so that it was only him and Kurt there during their lessons. So, he simply moved them close to the edge and clung to him. "Kurt, please wake up, Kurt _please_, I can't…"

His crying was broken by a spasm from Kurt. _Oh God, what if he's seizing? What do I do?_ Blaine thought frantically, but it was all for nought. Kurt started coughing violently, frightening amounts of water leaving his mouth as he shook and shuddered against Blaine. Blaine couldn't stop crying as he held on to him, completely helpless.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at him hazily.

"Kurt!" Blaine choked out, "You hit your head, we have to get you out of the pool, we have to get you to the hospital, oh God, please stay awake, I need you," the rest of his frantic words got lost in his tears.

Kurt hugged him close, still a little dazed, "Blaine," he breathed, coughing some more, "I'm okay, I'm okay." He chanted this quietly until the younger boy stopped gasping. They held onto each-other in comfort for a few heavy moments. "Did you jump in and get me?" Kurt asked after a while.

Blaine sniffed, clutching the boy impossibly closer. "Yeah," he muttered into Kurt's shoulder, "I couldn't…I couldn't let you drown. I just…"

Kurt rubbed his back. "I'm okay," he said again, then gently touched Blaine's cheek until they made eye contact. "Thank you for saving me."

A couple more tears fell from Blaine's hazel eyes and Kurt brushed them away gently. Blaine kissed him hard, fiercely, then pulled back again. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he said.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

About a month later, Blaine was ready to stop the lessons. He could now manage ten laps of the width of the pool without touching the bottom and knew the basic skills that he had signed up to learn.

He stopped going to the pool every week, but he didn't stop seeing Kurt. They were now official boyfriends and officially in love. Blaine met Kurt's dad, step-mom and step-brother; Kurt met Blaine's parents and brother. Blaine got along with Kurt's glee club.

And, Blaine invited Kurt to the Warblers' next pool party, where they both participated in the water activities and had the time of their lives.

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."_

_~Robert Sexton_

* * *

**Author's Second Note: You have no idea how long this took me to write. Finally, I just sat down and listened to The Perks of Being a Wallflower movie soundtrack and just finished it. Plus, I have a cold, so I don't really have much else to do but laze around. I really hope that you liked the product of my unproductivity. :) Please review!**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
